


【仓安】金丝雀

by shaun570



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaun570/pseuds/shaun570
Summary: 《安田章大想要恋爱》仓安支线——结局《大佬的金丝雀》对应番外没有玩过也能看懂。社长仓*黑道安大仓爱上了黑道大佬安田，心甘情愿作为他的金丝雀陪伴左右。
Relationships: Ohkura Tadayoshi/Yasuda Shota
Kudos: 8





	【仓安】金丝雀

大仓忠义经常会想如果安田离开时自己没追到兵库，现在的生活会变成什么样，是不是伤心一段时间后就会老老实实地和家里安排的相亲对象结婚，然后把后半生奉献给公司？那样的生活好像也不错，称得人人羡慕的圆满人生。

但是安田可不会给他过上那样生活的机会。那个男人，笑着把他锁在这间和室，用锁链锁住了他的身体，用宠爱锁住他的心。

大仓走到书房门口，还没敲门就听到安田的声音，“okura？进来吧。”都怪项圈上挂着的小铃铛，带着它总会被安田发现自己。  
不过说实话，他不讨厌安田给自己准备的项圈，甚至还颇觉荣耀。那是安田亲手做的，上面还挂了写着“安田”的金属牌。这让他时刻感到到自己是属于安田的，带来强烈的满足感。  
“打扰你了吗？”大仓看到横山皱着眉头站在安田身侧，“是这次的货有什么问题吗？”  
“没有，yoko能处理好的，对吧？”安田看向脸色苍白的男人，对方点点头转身离开了书房。临了，还不满地瞪了一眼大仓。

“yasu，他瞪我。”大仓捏着嗓子撒娇，发出女孩子一样娇气的声音，逗得安田咯咯笑起来。  
“那Yoko为什么讨厌你？”他拍拍腿，示意大仓过去。

大仓既然特意跑到书房来找他，自然不愿意亲热一会就被催去睡觉，他打定主意今天要吃下安田。缓缓屈膝，四肢着地在柔软的地毯上伏跪前行，绕过檀木书桌，眼前出现了安田的皮鞋。  
“组长。”大仓只觉得嗓子发紧，他直起上身跪坐在安田脚边，把发烫的脸颊贴在安田的西裤上。今天安田都去了哪里呢，身上的烟味有些刺鼻，大概是手下抽的劣质烟吧。反正无论去哪里，横山一定都跟在他旁边吧，毕竟是安田的贴身保镖，寸步不离就是他的工作。  
想到这，大仓心里又泛酸味，他伸出手去拽安田的领带，把他拉近，又仰起头去够他的嘴唇。安田顺从地俯下身吻他，捧起大仓的脸，轻抿他的下唇，舌尖温柔地搅起水声。  
大仓明显不满足于这样温情的亲吻，牙尖咬住安田唇内侧的嫩肉，舌头胡乱往深处探，勾着对方的小舌不放。搂作一团的两人掉了个个，大仓坐在安田的办公椅上，腿上分坐着气喘吁吁的黑道组长。

安田被亲得眼角泛红，窝在大仓怀里像只餍足的猫，“今天状态很好？”他一边问着手就探进了大仓的西裤，里面已经是湿淋淋一片，再抽出的手指沾满了腥黏的白浊，“okura怎么能背着我自己先玩一次呢？”安田伸出粉嫩的舌尖在沾着精液的手指上舔了一圈。  
大仓看的失了神，只想着要赶紧剥了他的衣服，却不想小腹被抵上了枪。是当时安田交给自己的那把枪，枪身朴素得不像安田的风格，却偏偏被他一直带在身上，跟着他春风野火般把地盘从兵库扩张到整个关西。  
“谁叫你只顾着工作，我一个人好寂寞。”大仓挺着腰将腹部堵上枪口，手指在安田腰后打着圈。  
“射了一次还是好硬。”大仓的表现取悦了安田，他收了枪扔在地毯上，把大仓的裤链拉开，握着弹出的阴茎上下撸动。大仓总喜欢把下身刮的干干净净，新的耻毛长出的时候总是又刺又痒，手心碰到了，连心里都跟着痒起来。  
安田跳下大仓的腿，抽出皮带，褪下西裤和湿出一片水渍的内裤，两条细腿在藏在衬衫下摆后面。他探着手自己够到后穴，早就做好准备的小穴正好吐出一股花液。即使不伸进去扩张，安田也早就习惯了大仓的形状，他转身趴在办公桌上，屁股高高翘起，自然分开的臀瓣间是又湿又嫩的小穴，翕动的褶皱里面藏着粉红的嫩肉。

就大仓的视线来看轻飘飘的衬衫被窗缝溜进来的风吹得飞起，下面是双手合握就能掐住的窈窕细腰，还有让他心甘情愿沉迷其中的肉穴。安田不是欲望的俘虏，但也不是禁欲的那一边，他一直奉行及时行乐的信条，兴致来了在哪里都可以做上一发。  
比如现在，情绪高涨的安田，在他插入的瞬间就发出了高亢的尖叫。从以前到现在，安田在做爱的时候总不是强势的那方，或许说，他享受作为接受的那方感受快感。

“安田组长的身体好淫荡啊~”大仓压在安田背上，在他的脖领上留下一串吻痕。从阴茎分开褶皱顶进甬道，穴肉争先恐后地吸附上柱身，更深处的软肉更是像小嘴一样嘬着铃口。  
“嗯……你不是很喜欢吗……”安田屁股夹得更紧，大仓每次抽出时柱头都被卡在穴口，皮肤都被撑的透明，却还想吃更多。  
“喜欢，喜欢的要命。”哪怕叫大仓现在去死他也心甘情愿。他的分身埋在安田的体内，耳边是爱人的舒爽的喘息，他的人生不能更加完美了。“真想让他们看见安田组长被我插到高潮的样子。”大仓的声音低沉性感，他想象着横山如果看到这一幕或许会气得吐血。  
安田被脑内的想象刺激到了，小穴喷出一股清液，正中大仓的龟头，阴茎在体内又胀大几分。  
“看来组长很想被人看到？喷了好多水。”大仓伸手在交合处抹了一把，把满手的淫水抹在安田的唇上。  
安田张嘴含住手指，自己的味道被舔个干净，大仓的手指模仿着性交在嘴里进出，两张嘴都被插满了，阴茎更是摩擦着办公桌射出一次又一次。  
激烈的性爱带来的汗水潮湿了衬衫，被压在桌面的姿势每次性器撞进来，乳尖都擦过布料，瘙痒难耐。安田抬腿轻轻踹了一脚大仓，对方心有灵犀地扶着他的腰把人在桌上翻了个身。柱头在体内旋转一圈正正好磨着G点，安田又尖叫着射了一次，精液全喷在了大仓的脸上。

大仓白天上班的西装还好好的穿在身上，光看上身倒还像个精英社长，可再往下看裤子堪堪挂在膝盖，粗长的性器隐没在自己股间，新冒头的毛茬每次都撞上细嫩的肌肤，越痒就越想让他用力，填满深处的空虚。  
安田扯开衬衫，崩开的扣子散落一桌，露出结实的胸膛，小乳上还满是大仓上次留下的齿痕，“我也想让大仓社长的员工看看，他们的社长是怎么带着铃铛操我的。”大仓脖领上戴的铃铛不停地发出清脆的响声，安田特意选择的玻璃铃铛既好听还不吵闹，做爱的时候戴着只显得大仓更加可爱。  
大仓嘴里含着他的乳头，又吸又舔，像是想从里面吸出不存在的奶水，说话的声音也含糊不清，“让他们康到才好……”

从最开始的相遇，大仓就想方设法地要在所有人面前昭示他们的关系，无论是小职员还是雄霸一方的黑道，他不在意安田的身份，纯粹地喜欢这个人的一切。  
而安田既喜欢工作上雷厉风行的大仓社长，也喜欢下班后依附于他的金丝雀，更喜欢他看着自己的眼神。  
“啊……再快一点……嗯……”他环上大仓脖领，双腿盘在他腰间，恨不得连囊带都吃下去。  
“遵命。”大仓抱着安田猛插几下，借着重力次次撞到G点，怀里的男人似哭似笑，被操得说不出完整的句子。温热的潮水一股股迎头浇上，倒灌进马眼，大仓精关一送射出浓稠的精液。  
“啊啊~好烫……”精水也算不上烫，可是射在敏感的肠壁上，刺激感让安田胡言乱语。

桌子上已经狼藉一片，横山送来的文件也留下一块块精斑。  
“真是不想收拾呢。”安田夹着大仓的阴茎不让它滑出去，已经射空子弹的睾丸挂在腿间，一副可怜样子。  
“叫横山来收拾。”大仓还醋着，他一直嫉妒横山从小就给安田当保镖，现在更是成了副手。  
“okura和yoko关系真差啊。”安田说起来语气倒是轻松，他手指缠着大仓的发尾玩得起劲。  
“估计在他眼里我就是倒贴上安田组长的坏男人。”  
“okura愿意贴上来，我就愿意养着。”大仓幽怨的样子显得可爱，以前是怪自己不给他个名分，后来是嚷嚷着结婚，现在又天天和横山看不对眼。可是安田眼里，这些都不算什么，只要大仓的脾气他都全盘接受下来。  
听了这话，大仓就住了嘴，抬起安田戴着戒指的无名指亲吻。  
“上次在你的办公室做就收拾到了半夜，今天大概又要熬夜了。”安田心疼大仓每周去兵库找自己，干脆吞了别人的地盘一路吃到大阪，在大仓公司附近买了独栋别墅，被横山称为“金丝雀饲养处”。可是就算离公司再近，也架不住天天折腾到凌晨，大仓眼底总有消不下去的黑眼圈。  
安田夹着的阴茎又有了抬头的趋势，颤颤巍巍地开始往深处钻，虽然都射空了精液，还是靠着执念勃起了。“今天是周五。”大仓把人往下一压，半硬的性器直插到底，小幅度顶着G点。  
湿潮没有贤者时间，安田马上就扭着屁股自己晃动起来，柔软的穴口套弄着阴茎，扶着大仓的手臂起伏。  
大仓喜欢看安田绷紧的大腿肌肉，他放下椅背，仰靠着欣赏男人的淫荡表演。安田间或俯下身吻他，把他的手臂压在头顶，强势地把舌头伸进嘴里，用着劲舔到深处。大仓被亲得喘不过气，想吸回快要流出的涎水却咳嗽不止。  
眼睛被生理性的泪水蒙住，他刚想擦擦眼泪，却发现手已经动不了，被固定在了头顶。安田在他眼前摇摇钥匙，笑眯眯地往背后一扔，厚实的地毯接住钥匙，落地无声，判断不出位置。大仓知道这把钥匙，能够解开缩着自己的手铐，那是安田从警方那边要来的真家伙，但却总被用在床上。  
紧接着嘴里被塞进了一团布料，大仓垂下眼看到一角，应该是他的口袋巾。

大仓现在一副任人鱼肉的样子，没擦掉的眼泪还挂在眼角，好不可怜。安田跪在他身体两侧，以连接着的性器为轴转着圈磨蹭，放缓节奏折磨着要射不射的大仓。他挺着胸口把红肿的乳尖拉长，喉咙里滚着舒服的呻吟。  
大仓看得眼睛的充了血，安田的淫水蹭到他的衣服下摆整个湿透。五感刺激到了极点，偏偏安田就是不让他释放，每到快要射的时候就停下来吻他，灵活的舌头从双唇吻到喉结，处处点起了火。  
“okura有话要说？”安田终于大发慈悲抽出塞在他嘴里的手帕。  
“让我……射……”两腮还有些酸，大仓话都说不利落。  
“应该说，请让我射～”  
“请、请让我射……”大仓红着脸挤出几个字，害羞地蜷起腿。  
安田撑在扶手上，腰腿用力，快速地在他身上起伏。娇喘和水声在室内此起彼伏，臀瓣砸在大仓的腿上啪啪作响。  
“嗯啊……要到了……啊……”几乎透明的精液飞出落在大仓胸口，同时安田的小腹都被射得鼓胀。

大仓闭着眼喘息，全身疲软瘫在椅子上。他感觉到安田从自己身上离开，半睁开眼寻找他的身影，正好看到安田弯腰从地上捡起钥匙，被插得大开的肉穴锁不住精水，和淫水混在一起顺着大腿流下，情色而诱人。  
“咔哒”手铐应声而开，安田把大仓从椅子上拉起来，“要我抱你回去？”以安田平时训练的重量抱起自己自然不成问题，但是总归有些丢人。  
大仓深吸一口气，提着劲穿上裤子，“我抱你。”安田也不客气，踮着脚尖抱上他，被一把抄起抱在怀里，踉跄着走回卧室。

洗完澡后，大仓靠在安田胸口，耳旁的心跳让他感到安心，“每次你忙起来我都很担心。”  
安田沉默了一会，指腹在大仓光洁的脖颈摩裟，刚刚被汗水打湿的项圈已经摘下，“okura是我的什么人呢？”  
“……”大仓手心渗出了汗。  
“我好像一直没告诉okura。”安田低头吻了一下大仓的额头，“我爱你。”  
“做这行能活多久我也不知道，但是我活着一天就会爱你一天。”  
“请放心地依靠我吧。”  
安田感觉到怀里的人轻轻点点头，领口的布料似乎又湿了一点，伸手关上床头灯，收紧了环着大仓的手臂。

大仓忠义经常会想如果安田离开时自己没追到兵库，现在的生活会不会过上人人羡慕的人生。但是他又庆幸自己做出的选择，因为他的人生从遇到安田章大的一刻才终于圆满。


End file.
